Breaking the Chain
by Joyful Apocalypse
Summary: Icegaze was born to Sleetclan considered a curse. Believed to be the reincarnation of an evil cat from the past, she's mistrusted and ostracized. Will she be able to break the stigma and prove herself to her clan? Or will she turn out to be the monster everyone believes her to be?


Silverpelt glittered above the Sleetclan camp, sending small, weak beams of light through the brambles of the Elders' den. Dwelling within this den were four cats. One was an old pale grey tom, beside him were three small apprentices, peering up at him hopefully.

 _"Please,_ Jayfoot!" Begged the oldest of the three.

The old tom sighed, shaking his head. "It's late. Your will shred my ears if I don't let you get your rest.."

The golden tabby apprentice, Sparrowpaw, shook her head. "Nuh, uh! We'll go to bed right after the story so we aren't tired. Please!"

Jayfoot eyed the three for a moment before sighing, he couldn't resist the pleading faces before him. "Fine, fine..." The three cheered and hunkered down, ears pricked eagerly to hear the story.

"Alright. Many, many moons ago...Wrenpaw, before I was born... Yes, Robinpaw, there was time before my birth! How old do you apprentices think I am? Ah, anyway... Four kits were born in our clan, their parents being the leader at the time, Purestar, and her well respected mate, Windfur. Among these four was a young tom, his name was Riverkit. Riverkit was very popular for his beauty and immediately apparent strength and courage. He took after his parents in all the best ways. His fur, like his mothers, was snowy white without even a hint of another color marring it. His eyes- which he was named for- were bright blue like a glittering river. "

"His strength and courage only increased with age, and when he became a warrior he was considered the best warrior in all the clans. Purestar was sure he'd end up a leader one day, everyone was, in fact. A few moons after Rivergaze's ceremony, cats began to disappear. No signs of them anywhere. It wasn't just in Sleetclan, all the clans were suffering these losses. Then one day, patrols from all clans found their borders outlined in blood. Cat blood. It was an omen."

"The disappearances lulled for a moon, and every cat tried its hardest to forget the incident, but sadly it vouldn't be, because it wasnt over. After the Gathering at Creekstones, the cats of the clans' returned to find the cats who hadn't joined them slaughtered. Kit's, warriors, elders, all of them murdered. Among them were Rivergaze's sisters and brother. No cat understood it, no cat wanted to. A few days after the murders, Rivergaze went missing. Purestar was in agony over the loss of her son, fearing he had suffered the same fate as his siblings. In the middle of the very next gathering, Rivergaze returned. With him was a legion of cat's who had disappeared, and also some not recognized. They all thought he was a hero, they cheered for him as he led them in."

"He jumped onto the Tallstone and addressed the cats. 'Sleetclan, Rootclan, Flameclan, and Airclan. I have returned along with these cats. But this not all I bring with me, no. I am brining you a warning.' The cats all fell silent. A warning? 'The era of the clans has come to an end. The sickening displays of reliance and dependence shall be washed away in waves of blood. In one moon I will return once more with the cats before you, and this time we will be out for blood. I will not accept a promise to end the clans- no, that is not what I want.' Rivergaze's beautiful eyes darkened in a storm of dark blues and grays, his pupils shrinking into slits, and he gave a growl that sounded nothing of his own voice. 'I want, truly, to see you all drown in the blood of your loved ones by my paws.' And, without another word, he leapt down and left with his army. "

"No cat knew what to do, what had happened. They were all horrified. And no cat was more ruined than Purestar. As promised, a moon later, Rivergaze returned. His cats began to swarm the clans, destroying lives so effortlessly. Purestar was on the hunt for Rivergaze. The forest, so full of battling cats, could have hidden him anywhere. But as she reached Creekpines, she saw him. "

"He had pinned Windfur to the Tallrock, and as Purestar made her way to them, she watched Rivergaze murder her mate. Rivergaze turned and faced her, his fathers blood welling from his lips, eyes wide and fur bristled. Purestar, the brave, brave cat, launched herself at him. They clashed, mother and son, and mercilessly fought. Purestar in pure agony, and Rivergaze laughing crazily at her, taunting her for her sadness. She backed him to the edge of the stone, and he slipped, but grasped her tail before falling. She caught the stone with her front paws, holding tightly. But no matter how much she kicked at Rivergaze, hsi grip didn't loosen."

"She had two options; fall with her deranged son to her death, or haul him back up to safety and risk his escape. Ultimately, she valued the clans more than herself, deciding she hadn't anything else to live for, she let go. After Rivergaze was killed, his minions seemed to snap back to normal. They were shocked and confused, unable to remember where they were or what was happening. The battle came to a close, the bodies recovered, and Purestar becoming that of a hero. Many moons later, another pure-white kit was born. He too ended up like Rivergaze, and many more white kits were to follow this path."

"Medicine cats claimed he must be continuously reincanated, but didn't understand how. Dark Forest cats cannot be reincarnated, you see, and certainly not many times over. But this cycle continued. We were host of the most recent, Hookfang. He had taken on a mate who, despite his evil tendencies becoming apparent, refused to leave him. She soon became pregnant with his kits, and since she has, all the cats have feared the result. Hookfang was killed not long ago when he made an attempt on Snowblossom's life, so the possibility of another reincarnation with this litter is likely. "

Wrenpaw tilted his head, fur fluffed slightly from fear. "W-wait. Wouldn't that be Featherears' kits?" Jayfoot nodded.

"Why didn't they forbid it? Why don't they kill any white kits?"

Jayfoot shook his head. "Starclan wouldn't allow it, it wasn't morally right. She hadn't done anything wrong and neither had the kits. It couldnt be risked that they weren't good and no cat could do that to a kit." A cat dashed past the entrance of the Elder's den, heading for the nursery with it's mouth full of what appeared to be herbs. Jayfoot closed his eyes, "It must be time. Go, apprentices, I need my rest, now..."

SnowBlossom slipped from the Nursery, a sigh escaping her mouth. It had been a long nightwith Featherears. The she-cat had a hard kitting, and Snowblossom was worried about her recovery. As she padded away from the Nursery, Twistedstar caught up with her. "Ah. Snowblossom, how is everything?"

Snowblossom flicked her tail, "All is well. The kits are healthy, Featherears is struggling a bit, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Something flickered in her leaders eyes, "Oh." Snowblossom flattened her ears. "why, Twistedstar, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hoping the kits weren't okay."

Twistedstar sighed"Snowblossom, you know very well that-" The medicine cat cut him off, "What do I know, Twistedstar? I know that they're innocent kits and I know they deserve to live. I know that Featherears loved her mate through it all and I understand that she wouldn't let _anything_ keep her from having a family with her love."

Twistedstar flinched, his eyes dropping. In a hushed tone he whispered, "Snowblossom, I didn't choo-" A cat came up behind Snowblossom, nudging her hind quarters. "Ah, Snowblossom, I caught a pheasant just for you.." She spun around to find Robinpaw awkwardly pawing at a loose feather of his catch, unwilling to meet her eye,

Snowblossom smiled, "Thank you very much, Stripepaw! I really appreciate it, I've had a long night!" She gave him a lick between his ear and he flattened them in embarressment.

"I know. Figured you could use the energy... uh, well, bye then.."

After the tom scampered away, Twistedstar murmured. "Everyone appreciates you so much, you're like a mother to them. You know that?" Snowblossom snorted and began padding away. "And what does that make you? The father?"

Snowblossom wedged her way into the bracken medicine den. She made her way to the back and began sorting herbs. Suddenly, her paws locked up and a dizzy feeling overcame her. She tried to call out, but could nly part her jaws in a silent yowl. Blackness overcame her.

Her eyes flicked open. A cold chill swept through her pelt, shaking her to her core. Snowblossom stood, and as she did her paws met lapping waves. She was at Creekpines, staring up at the Tallstone. She called out,but there was no answer. She tried to move, but found her paws were cemented in place. An earspliting crack brought her attention back to the Tallstone. Standing on the stone was a fawn-colored tom, his eyes glowing white and paws red with blood.

His fur looked wind-tossed and as he spoke, it brought gusts that nearly knocked Snowblossom off of her paws. She couldn't hear him speak over the wind and before she could ask what he'd said, the Tallstone cracked and shattered, pieces clattering into the water making huge splashes. The clear water began muddled with debri, turning its currents brown. The brown began to change however, and was replaced with thin red whisps of blood.

Amongst the wind, the cats words reached her ears.

 _"All will crumble and bleed with the final return of the currents..."_

 _ **If you've any questions, message me. Should be updated every Sunday or sooner.**_

 _ **~JA**_


End file.
